Someone save me
by princessplatinum
Summary: 3 framiliar looking triplets have moved into New Townsville, and the girls have some 'unwanted' experiences with them.  What happens when their identities are revealed? PPGZ RRBZ
1. Ch 1: not them

Third fanfic up! I had the idea for this one when I was done reading some fanfics by DarkPurpleVampireGirl and dejiko001. Thanks for all the reviews and followers! Btw, fanfiction won't let me update 'manaphy's wish' for some reason.

Disclaimer: If I owned Powerpuff Girls Z do you think I'd be on fanfiction?

Hope you like #3!

It's been three years since the girls have defeated Him and saved the city. Besides the number of monster attacks being down, nothing has really changed. Kaoru is still as much as a tomboy as ever, Momoko is slightly less boy crazy (NOTE: I said 'slightly'), and Miyako is still sweet and innocent

The girls are all 16 and are in the same homeroom again. Today, the girls are going to see someone they thought they would never see again.

KAORU'S P.O.V.

Damned school, why does it have to start so early? At least I have homeroom with Momoko and Miyako. "Kaoru!" Momoko yelled to me when I walked in. "What's up?" I asked walking over to her and Miyako. "Did you hear?" Miyako asked happily. "About what?" "There's three boys joining class with us today!" Momoko said with hearts in her eyes "I bet they're cute!"

RRRIIIINNGG! Thank god the bell rang! I don't think I could on through Momoko and Miyako go on about what they thought the new boys were like. Ms. Keane was standing in front of the class. Somehow she got a premotion and was our 10th grade teacher

"Class," Ms. Keane started "We have three boys joining our class today.". Three boys walked in, one blonde, one red head, and one with black hair. They were all wearing t-shirts, black jeans, and framiliar looking skate shoes.

The red head took a step forward. His shirt and skate shoes were dark red and he was wearing a red baseball cap. "My name's Akeno Sayomi." He said pointing at himself "And these are my brothers, Akio" he waved towards the blonde wearing the dark blue clothes "and Akira." He waved towards the black haired boy wearing the dark green clothing.

I looked closer at that Akira kid. He looks extremely framiliar. He has the same exact face and hair style as a kid a fought a few years ago. What was his name again?

AKIRA'S/BUTCH'S P.O.V.

We pulled a few innocent, little, pranks around town and now we're being forced to go to school or be arrested. Hey, there's a girl in the back with black hair that looks like Buttercup. I wonder…

KAORU'S P.O.V.

What the hell! He's smirking at me! Ack! I'm sure I've seen him before! But where? Err… I've gotta tell the girls.

Hope you liked chap. 1 of 'Someone Save Me'! Chap. 2 will be up by next week! Thank god there's spring break!


	2. Ch 2: we know who u r

Chapter 2! I posted chap 1 yesterday, and since I got 4 good reviews, I desided to post chapter 2 asap! This chapter… let's just say, that there's one perverted moment between the puffs and the ruffs (that moment was inspired by what happened to me in gym class today *shutters*)

Disclaimer: If I owned Powerpuff Girls Z do you think I'd be on fanfiction?

Here's chap. 2!

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Okay, boys." Ms. Keane said "You can sit behind Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru.". "Domo arigato, Keane-sensei" Akio said happily.

MIYAKO'S P.O.V.

Why does Akio look so framiliar to me? He does kinda look like Boomer from the Rowdyruff Boys. He has the same hair and freckles (yes, Boomer has freckles) as him. That can't be him. Can it?

NORMAL P.O.V.

Akeno, Akio, and Akira, made their way towards the three empty seats right behind the girls. Akeno sat in the middle behind Momoko, Akio sat on the right behind Miyako, and Akira sat next to the window behind Kaoru

During class, every time Momoko raised her hand, Akeno raised his hand. And every time Akeno was picked to answer a question, he had the same exact answer as Momoko!

HALF WAY INTO CLASS

MOMOKO'S P.O.V.

What the heck? Every time I try to answer something, Akeno always has the same exact answer as me! Even the ones I got wrong! Hey, his hat looks exactly like one I saw a kid wear a lot when I was 13. No, it can't be him! Anybody but him!

LATER ON AT LUNCH AFTER THE GIRLS GOT THEIR FOOD

OUTSIDE (MOMOKO'S P.O.V.)

I'd better tell the girls that I think that Akeno is Brick "Miyako? Kaoru?". "Yes, Momoko?" "What's up?". Gulp "You guys remember those three new boys? I-I think that, Akeno is, Brick.". The two girls sat in silence. "Hey? What's wrong? Normally when one of us says something crazy like that we think that she's crazy!" why aren't they talking? "Momoko, you're not crazy." Kaoru said "Kaoru's right." Miyako said

"I think that Akira is Butch." Kaoru said adjusting her hat "And I think that Akio is Boomer." We all just sat in silence for a few seconds. "But, how do we find out?" Kaoru asked "I don't know," I said

NORMAL P.O.V.

The girls didn't know this, but, they were being listened by the boys they were talking about. "They're getting suspicious." Akira said quietly "What do we do, Brick?" Akio asked "I don't know, and don't call me Brick here! Do you want us to get caught?" Akeno snapped. "Sorry, bro."

"Get ready, you two. 'Operation: who's that?' starts as soon as the bell rings!"

AFTER LUNCH ON THE WAY TO CLASS

KAORU'S P.O.V.

"How do we know if they're the ruffs or not?" Miyako asked, worried. "I'm not sure how, Miyako." Momoko said even more worried. "Well we gotta find out some how, and soon" I said. If those guys find out we're the puffs, we're in huge trouble!

NORMAL P.O.V.

As the girls made their way to their next class (NOTE: they are all in the same classes along with the ruffs), when they all felt something on their bottoms.

It was Akeno, Akio, and Akira's hands

Told you there was a perverted moment! Not what happened in gym class though. I was playing 'capture the flag' against another grade, a guy saw me get tagged twice in a row, (he KNEW I was out) and then tagged me, by tapping my chest! If I ever find out who did that to me, he's a dead man.

Hope you like this chapter! Any ideas for different chapters would be appreciated!


	3. Ch 3: the fight

Chap. 3 is up! Just so you guys know, the girls' clothes look the exactly the same as when they were 13, they're just older. This chapter, identities are revealed (+ a perverted moment or two)

Disclaimer: If I owned powerpuff girls z do you think I'd be on fanfiction?

Here's chap. #3!

NORMAL P.O.V.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kaoru yelled. She was about to kick Akira, when he took his hand away and jumped back just in time. "That's enough proof for me," he said smirking. "What proof?" "Proof that you're the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"S-sorry, Miyako." Akio said fidgeting his fingers "They forced me to do it.". "It's okay, Akio" she said.

"Now we know that you're the Rowdyruff Boys Z" Momoko said still slightly blushing from Akeno's action. "Yeah, the Ruffs flipped our skirts three years ago." Miyako said "And your guys' fingers feel just like theirs, only a little bigger"

"You're still bad, aren't you?" Kaoru asked with a sense of anger in her voice. "You guessed right." Akira said smirking. The girls got their compacts ready, then the boys got their watches ready. "Wait!" Akio said "What?" Akeno asked. "We shouldn't fight here." "Why not?" "Someone will see us transform, then we'll all be in huge trouble."

"Akio's right." Momoko said. "Fine." said Akeno "We'll just go behind the school and fight.". "What if we miss class?" Miyako asked "Don't worry, Miyako." Kaoru said "We'll beat them in about 5 minutes,"

BEHIND THE SCHOOL

"Ready?" Momoko and Akeno said. "Hyper Blossom!" "Rolling Bubbles!" "Powered Buttercup!" "Brick!" "Boomer!" "Butch!" "Powerpuff Girls Z!" "Rowdyruff Boys Z!" they all flew up into the air

Blossom made the first move and tried to hit Brick with her yo-yo. "Ha! You missed!" "Look again!" Brick turned his head, and his body was wrapped by her yo-yo's string. "Not bad, for a girl." He spit at her. "Eww! Gross!" Blossom yelled avoid his saliva. "I can't aim good without my straw, but I can still attack!" Brick yelled smirking

"I'm up!" Buttercup yelled getting her hammer ready. "Not so fast!" Akira yelled yanking his sock out of his shoe and throwing it at her. Buttercup launched her attack, but it missed his boomerang.

"Here I go!" Bubbles said firing her bubbles. "That won't work!" Boomer yelled throwing his earwax. The two attacks missed

"You're done, Brick!" Momoko yelled yanking her yo-yo off of him. She took a deep breath and fired her ice breath at him. "Not before you are, Blossom!" Brick yelled taking his straw out and firing his spit.

I know, I know, short chapter. I just thought it would be fun to end it in a cliffhanger! Next chap will most likely be up in the next day or so. OH, WHO AM I KIDDING? (starts typing up chapter 4). Please review!


	4. Ch 4: the fight part 2

Chap. 4! Four chapters and only 7 reviews? You gotta be kidding me! Fair warning, there's a few really disgusting scenes in this chap… And a secret the ruffs have that we already know about (that is if you've read any of darkpurplevampiregirl, chiio-chan, dejiko001, or frankly anyone's PPGZ+RRBZ fanfic you'd know what I'm talking about).

Disclaimer: if I owned powerpuff girls z do you think I'd be on fanfiction?

Here ya go!

MIYAKO'S P.O.V.

My bubbles missed Boomer's earwax! "Ahh! Bubble popper!" oh, no. The earwax popped my bubbles.

FIVE SECONDS LATER

"EWW! IT'S IN MY HAIR, IT'S IN MY HAIR, IT'S IN MY HAIR!" I screamed flying around trying to get it out of my hair.

BOOMER'S P.O.V.

Bubbles is cute, but she's a bit too much of a sissy. Hey, wait a minute. Where'd her bubbles go? "Huh? AHH!" They popped in my eyes!

2 SECONDS LATER

"Can't see! Look out!" I yelled flying around trying to get the bubble soap out of my eyes.

NORMAL P.O.V.

The two blues kept shooting around of a few seconds, than crashed head first in each other. The two crashed landed on different sides of the field.

KAORU'S P.O.V.

I saw Bubbles falling down after she crashed heads with Boomer. "Bubbles!" I was about to go and see if she was okay, but I smelled something horrible in gulf me. That's right, Butch's terrible smelling sock. It smells like something died in his shoe.

Can't think, I'm gonna faint. Go to hell, Butch. Go t- ohh…

BUTCH'S P.O.V.

Buttercup's hammer is harder then it looks. I was knocked right out of the sky. I turned my head to see if she was still in the air. She was falling, and it looked like she was being suffocated.

My boomerang was still circling her. I called it back before I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw was her breathing normally.

MOMOKO'S P.O.V.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" I looked at my two friends laying unconscious on the field behind me. When I looked back at Brick, something wet hit my face and made me fall right out of the sky. I slammed against the ground and lost consciousness right then

BRICK'S P.O.V.

I saw the puffs and my brothers slam against the ground, now I'm being followed by Blossom's ice breath. It's catching up! C-can't feel m-my l-legs or a-arms. I fell faster and landed harder than my brothers because most of my body was frozen.

A FEW HOURS LATER AT KAORU'S HOUSE

KAORU'S P.O.V.

What the? How'd I get home? Last thing I can remember is Butch's boomerang suffocating me. I'd better call the girls and see if they're okay. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Momoko's number. I was waiting for her to pick up, so I desided to look around my room.

Then I saw a note on the desk next my bed. It was from Butch!

-Kaoru

if your wondering why you're at your house and not at school, me and my brothers woke up before you and your friends so we brought you home. BTW, If you're up before 8 o' clock, come to the living room.

-Butch

8 o' clock? I looked at my alarm clock, it's 7:15. Might as well see what he meant by 'come to the living room'.

As soon as I opened my door, I heard a happy scream and my mom came running up to me. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, still waiting for Momoko to pick up. "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" she said happily. "Boyfriend?" I yelled. He didn't "Yes, Akira!" he did. "He's in the living room right now, he told us what happened at school and that he carried you all the way here by his self!"

So, he did carry me here. "Come on, honey!" she exclaimed happily grabbing my arm and dragging me to the living room.

Oh, god. Akira was sitting on the couch giving me a happy smirk. I yanked my arm away from my mom and ran back to my room and slammed the door behind me.

"Hello?" I forgot I was calling Momoko before I found out that Akira was here.

"Momoko, I got a big problem over here!"

"What's up?"

"Akira's here! And he's convinced my family that he's my boyfriend!"

"Same here! Akeno came over and told my sister that I'm going out with him!"

"What is wrong with them?"

"Who, the ruffs?"

"Yeah, three years ago they were grossed out by us. Now they like us?"

"I wonder if Miyako is going through the same thing as we are right now."

There was a silence then we both hung up. I jumped out of the window, transformed into Buttercup, and flew over to Miyako's house.

Longest chap yet! I wanted to save what happens at Miyako's house until next chapter! Please review! You can read my other stories too. Next chap will be up either later on tonight or tomorrow afternoon.


	5. Ch 5: the secret

Here's another chap! So far 'Someone save me' is my most popular story yet! This chapter the ruffs' secret is revealed, and two of them aren't happy about it.

Diaclaimer: If I owned powerpuff girls z do you think I'd be on fanfiction

Hope you like it!

KAORU'S P.O.V.

As soon as I landed at Miyako's house, I saw Blossom and ran up to her. "What do you think Boomer's doing?" I asked "Not sure, but I know it can't be good!". There was a smash and we heard Miyako yell. "Miyako!" we both flew through the open window we saw an made our way to where we heard the scream.

We saw Miyako on her hands and knees with broken glass in front of her and Boomer was helping her up. "Are you okay, Miyako?" he asked "I'm fine, Boomer." She said looking up at him "I just tripped". "Here, let me help." He said starting to pick up the broken glass.

"What's going on here?" Blossom asked. "Oh, hi, Blossom, Buttercup." Miyako said happily "Why are you here?" "We were worried," I said "Why?" she asked

I explained everything that happened since I woke up from the fight. "They finally did it." Boomer said "Did what?" I asked. "Uhh, well… You see." Boomer said rubbing the back of his head "See what, Boomer?" Blossom asked.

Boomer began to chuckle nervously "Don't tell them that I said this but," he took a deep breath and said "Me and my brothers, well, we sorta…" he began to blush "Like you girls."

There was a silence. All I could think was 'what the heck? I am being crushed on by a total pervert!' and him sitting on my couch. I turned and looked at Blossom. Her face was flushed red. "Hey, Momoko!" I said and snapped her out of her thoughts "Yeah, Buttercup?" "Must be nice, having a boy stalking you instead of the other way around!" I laughed at what I said

"You're not in a position to judge!" she yelled "I know you like Butch! You must love the idea of him following you around!"

"I don't like Butch!" I yelled

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I like Butch, and that's final!" I yelled at her. "Glad to hear you admit it." I turned around and saw Butch leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, and he was smirking. Wait a minute… "YOU BUGS BUNNY'D ME!" I yelled at Blossom. "No, I didn't! I just made you tell the truth!" she said smiling.

"Hey, Brick!" yelled Butch "I found Blossom!". Blossom was frozen by what Butch just said. A dark red streak came in and stopped in front of Blossom. "B-Brick!" she said, her face could pass for a tomato. "Yeah, is something wrong?" he asked giving a confused look. "N-no! I-it's just… BOOMER TOLD US THAT YOU GUYS LIKED US!" Blossom you idiot! You just blurted out the ruffs secret!

Brick and Butch both gave Boomer death glares. "Didn't a forget to tell you girls?" Boomer asked "I'M THE WEAKIST OUT OF THE THREE OF US AND THEY HAVE ANGERMENT ISSUES?"

"Start running little bro." Brick said cracking his knuckles. Next thing I saw was a dark blue light screaming as it flew through Miyako's house, and a dark green and dark red light following it yelling.

"I don't think they wanted us to know that they like us." Momoko said "NO, REALLY?"

Hope you liked it! Like I said before, I'd really like ideas for new chapters! Please review!


	6. Ch 6: no brotherly love

Chap 6! I started writing this about 8 p.m. on Sunday, so it may not be my best. Thanks to babydoll for giving me the idea for the first half of this chap! Babydoll is not an author here (that I know of) but that doesn't mean I can't thank them! In this chap, the girls try to stop the boys from killing Boomer

Disclaimer: if I owned powerpuff girls z do you think i'd I be on fanfiction?

Here it is!

NORMAL P.O.V.

"How long have they been at this?" Buttercup asked. Miyako looked at the wall clock "Over half an hour." "We should stop them." Blossom said "Why?" Buttercup asked. There was a loud crashing noise from another room. "I don't know, MAYBE THEY COULD DESTROY MIYAKO'S HOUSE?" Blossom exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, we'll stop them. You didn't need to yell you know." Buttercup said starting to fly around the hallways with Blossom. "W-wait!" Miyako yelled to her friends. She transformed and started to follow them.

"Any idea where they could be?" Blossom asked the girls. There was a scream coming from a near by room. "This way!" Bubbles said pointing towards the scream. The girls turned a corner and saw Brick and Butch chasing after Boomer.

BUTTERCUP'S P.O.V.

"I'll stop Butch, you guys try to keep Boomer from being murdered." I said. "Are you sure, Buttercup?" Bubbles asked. "Do you want to see your boyfriend killed?" I asked. Bubbles blushed a little. "Good luck, Buttercup!" Blossom said happily.

I flew extra fast so I was in front of Butch for at least a second then I stopped. He slammed into me and we started to roll on the floor.

NORMAL P.O.V.

While the greens were rolling on the floor, Blossom and Bubbles flew right passed them and continued to follow Brick and the screaming Boomer.

KAORU'S P.O.V.

I don't know how, but when I was rolling around with Butch, somehow, my belt hit the floor and I was back in Kaoru-form. When we stopped rolling I was on top of Butch. I started to get up, when Butch grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him a little.

My hands were just above both of his shoulders and both of my knees were close to his legs. "Aww, Kaoru." Butch said smirking "If you wanted to get close to me, you should have asked." "Get your damned hands off of me, you pervert." I said angerly.

Butch just frowned "You're no fun." He let me go. I got off of him as fast as I could.

MOMOKO'S P.O.V.

Me and Bubbles followed Brick and Boomer to a dead end, where Boomer braced himself and went into the corner. "Why did you say that, bro?" Brick yelled. I swear I saw him blush! "We were going to tell them once we KNEW they liked US!"

I transformed back into my normal form and walked up behind Brick. He was about to run up and kick Boomer, so I grabbed his arm, spun him around, and hugged him. He didn't move, but I heard his heart beat increase.

MIYAKO'S P.O.V.

I saw Boomer in the corner protecting himself, even though his eyes were closed, he looked completely terrified. I transformed back and started to walk towards him. "Boomer?" I don't think he thought it was me because he yelled "Brick, don't kill me! I know we've all like the PowerPuffs since we met them, but Momoko will never go out with someone who killed their little brother! And even if she did, she'd be to busy trying to keep Miyako from crying after my funeral! You know I like her and that I think that she likes me!"

"Uh, Boom?" "W-what?" "I'm all the way over here, you're talking to Miyako."

BOOMER'S P.O.V.

'I'm all the way over here, you're talking to Miyako." As soon as Brick said that, my eyes shot open. I looked up and saw Miyako looking at me. I think my face turned bright red when I saw her blushing slightly.

I was about to say something, when Kaoru ran in yelling "it's 10 o' clock!". "10 O' CLOCK?" Momoko yelled, letting go of Brick "I'M SUPPOSE TO BE HOME IN 15 MINUTES!"

NORMAL P.O.V.

Kaoru and Momoko were about run out the door when a lightning bolt flashed near the house. The two girls jumped into the arms of two certain boys, Momoko into Brick's and Kaoru into Butch's.

"WHAT THE F-" "KAORU, LANGUAGE!" Momoko yelled. "Sorry," Kaoru said "it's just that lightning bolt was really close to the house."

"It's too dangerous to leave." Boomer said getting up. "Boom's right." Brick said putting Momoko down. "Guess we'll all have to stay here tonight." Butch said looking at Kaoru

"WHAT?" the girls screamed

"Butch," "Yeah?" "Let me go, you perv." "No, maybe later."

End of chap. 6! I'll post the next chap as soon as I finish the plot, any ideas would be extremely helpful and appreciated! C ya latr


	7. Ch 7: rained out part one

Chap 7 is up! Thanks again to babydoll and to crown172 and StarRainer101 for the perfect plot ideas! The storm's still going on and the girls have some 'unwanted' experiences with boys in this chap.

Disclaimer: if I owned powerpuff girls z do you think I'd be on fanfiction?

Chap #7!

NORMAL P.O.V.

"I can't believe we're stuck here for the night." Kaoru said. "We were gonna sleep over here next week, remember Kaoru?" Momoko reminded her "this'll be like an early sleepover.". "I know Momoko, it's just that" Kaoru paused "I WOULDN'T COMPLAIN AS MUCH IF BUTCH WASN'T HERE!"

"Kaoru, please don't yell to loud, he might hear you." Miyako said "I'm glad my grandmother is visiting my relatives in Hokkaido, she doesn't have to hear Kaoru yell."

"I don't care if he hears me! It's true!" Kaoru yelled. "Please calm down." Miyako pleaded. "Yeah, Miyako's right." Momoko said. "Fine." Kaoru said putting her hands on her hips. She walked over to a shelf crammed with movies of all genres. "What are you doing?" Momoko asked. "DAMN IT! Miyako, you don't have a single scary movie!" Kaoru exclaimed turning to her blonde friend.

"What are you yelling about, Kaoru?" Butch asked walking into the room from the bathroom. "Stay out of this Butch!" Kaoru scolded. Butch gave a slightly confused look. "Kaoru's upset that Miyako doesn't own any scary movies, or any movie that she likes for that matter." Momoko explained. "A scary movie?" Butch asked looking towards Kaoru.

He pulled a c.d. case out of his pocket and handed it to her "I was bored over at my house, so I looked around and found this.". Kaoru looked closer at the case "Frailty?" she asked "Never seen it.". "You've honestly never seen Frailty?" Butch asked. He gave a wide smirk

"Let's make a deal, Kaoru." "What kind of deal?" Kaoru asked suspisously. "If once, during the entire movie, including the credits, you jump in to my lap or grab on to me, you'll have to be Buttercup for the rest of the night.". Kaoru started to look scared "What if I go the entire movie without grabbing you?". "Then, I won't be perverted towards you for the rest of the week." "Deal!"

KAORU'S P.O.V.

The movie's almost over and I haven't even touched Butch.

Miyako and Momoko have already peed their pants(literally) and are grabbing on to Boomer and Brick for dear life. It's annoying that they scream every time someone is murdered.

I'm sitting next to Butch on the floor against the couch. He's watching the movie and smirking… I don't even want to know what he's thinking.

BUTCH'S P.O.V.

The movie's almost over and Kaoru hasn't even touched me. No worries. One of the most blood filled moments of the movie is going to be on soon. And if that doesn't scare her, the lightning will.

NORMAL P.O.V.

(Movie moment) The man grabbed the ax on the ground and faced the man he pushed into the empty grave. He raised the ax above his head, and swung it straight at the man's head (end of movie moment). As soon as the ax hit the man's head, a lightning bolt flashed right next to the window.

The girls all screamed. Miyako held on to Boomer's arm, Momoko held on to Brick's chest, and Kaoru jumped into Butch's lap and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE DAMNED LIGHTNING?" Kaoru yelled. "Uh, Kaoru?" "What?" "Could you not scream in my ear?" "I'm not screaming in your-". Kaoru quickly noticed where she was and blushed harshly.

Before she could get up, Butch grabbed Kaoru's waist with one hand and touched the orb on her transformation belt. "Deal's a deal," he smirked "Damn it.". Butch took his hand off of Buttercup's belt and put it on her thigh. "Get your damned hands off of me, you perverted asshole." "Maybe later, Babe."

"M-Momoko?" "W-what Brick?" "Can't… breath…"

Chap 7's over. The next few chapters will be filled with reviewer's ideas and a few of mine. Please give me more ideas for chapters! More ideas means more new chapters! And I'm gonna name all of my chapters from now on so you guys can find your fav chaps easier! Latr!


	8. Ch 8: rained out part two

Part 2! Part 2 of rained out(chap. 7) is up! It's obvious we all agree that I should use StarRainer101's ideas, so I'm gonna! This chap everyone's eating and getting ready for bed, and Brick sees something he thought he wouldn't see for a long while.

Disclaimer: if I owned powerpuff girls z do you think I'd be on fanfiction?

Here we go!

MIYAKO'S P.O.V.

That movie was scary! I can't believe I peed my pants, all that stabbing and killing scared me! "I-I am going to go change my pants, be right back." Right before I left, I turned to Kaoru and Momoko and said "I have some spare pajamas, come on."

KAORU'S P.O.V.

As soon as Miyako told Momoko and me to go with her, I jumped out of Butch's lap as fast as I could and ran over to her. Momoko stood up and walked over to us. As soon as she was over by us, Miyako quickly lead us to her room. I'll do almost anything to get away from that perverted Butch, even wear a skirt! I said 'almost'!

BUTCH'S P.O.V.

I got off the floor and headed towards the kitchen. Telling your brothers to stop kicking your back and head makes you thirsty. I grabbed three cokes from the fridge and went back to the living room. I put two in front of my brothers and kept one.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Hey, Boomer." Brick said picking up his coke. "Yeah?" he asked. "Let's have a contest, who ever drinks their pop the fastest wins. Loser has to make breakfast tomorrow morning." "Okay,"

BUTCH'S P.O.V.

Did I forget that Brick is very competitive? *****sigh*** **Hopefully they don't drown themselves.

"Go!" next thing I see is my brothers chugging down the soda like they haven't drank anything in days. About a minute later, Boomer was coughing and Brick was smiling. He knows Boomer always eats and drinks the slowest out of the three of us. So challenging him to an eating contest, is like asking him to choak himself.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Not…fair." Boomer said in between coughs. "Too bad, Bo-" Brick was going to finish, when he remembered something… he hadn't gone to the bathroom since before lunch. Brick practically jumped off of the couch and ran pass Miyako. "Where's he going?" she asked "Bathroom, I think." Boomer answered.

"But the nearest bathroom, Momoko is… Oh, no." Miyako said "BRICK, DON'T USE THAT BATHROOM!"

BRICK'S P.O.V.

Why did I challenge Boomer to a coke drinking contest? I forgot I didn't go to the bathroom after this morning! Now I'm running down the halls. Miyako yelled something, but I didn't hear her.

Man, Miyako's house must be big. There's labels on every door so no one can get lost. MIYAKO'S ROOM, CLOSET, BATHROOM! I quickly grabbed the handle and opened the door… then I saw something I don't think I should have… Momoko… changing.

I looked at the floor and saw her shorts, shirt, socks, under-… Back away, Brick. Try not to make any noise. Then I stepped on something that made a squishing noise. Momoko turned around, and then I saw somethings I shouldn't see for at least another two years.

MOMOKO'S P.O.V.

Miyako was nice enough to lend me some spare clothes for the night. But when I was about to put them on, I see Brick standing behind me. I screamed at the top of my lungs (with my face completely flushed red), wrapped a towel around me, and threw a few bottles of what ever I could reach at him.

He dodged them all and jumped back into the hall and slammed the door.

BRICK'S P.O.V.

Holy crap. "Brick, did you find a bathroom?" Boomer yelled to me

"No,"

"Do you still need to pee?"

"No, but if you could bring me a Kleenex I'd appreciate it."

Okay, this chap's over! School's coming back up in a day or so, so the chaps will be farther apart for a little while(maybe). Thanks again to StarRainer101 and to babydoll for the ideas! C ya all latr!


	9. Ch 9: rained out part three

Chapter 9! I know it's been a month since I've updated my story, but I lost the rough draft of this chap and I still can't find it, plus my mom grounded me from the computer 'cause of my math grade(I always lose my homework for some reason). So I chose to just wing it this chap. Thanks again to all the reviews and ideas. Special thanks to Alice Tran aka Kaoru Matsubara, for giving me a reason to update sooner.

Disclaimer: if I owned powerpuff girls z do you think I'd be on fanfiction?

Hopefully this is good.

NORMAL P.O.V.

About 20 minutes after the bathroom accident, Brick's face was still flushed red and he was sitting in between Boomer and Butch on the couch. Momoko was sitting in the chair that was farthest way from the couch in the room. She was wearing a pink pajama shirt and red sweat pants.

"I heard screaming, what happened?" Kaoru asked walking in. She was wearing a green extra large t-shirt and black short shorts. "We honestly don't know." Miyako said.

Butch stood up and walked over to Kaoru. He looked her over and smirked. "Nice legs," "Perverted son of a-" Miyako quickly ran over and put a hand over her mouth "Kaoru, watch your language! ". Another lightning bolt flashed and Miyako grabbed Kaoru's neck.

"Miya…" Kaoru said struggling to breathe. Just then Kaoru ran out of air and fell unconscious on the floor.

1:14 A.M.

KAORU'S P.O.V.

I shot awake and looked around. It was too dark to see anything. I stood up, the floor was soft and puffy. I heard something move and then felt something on my arms. It pulled me back down on the floor, but it didn't hurt at all. Then I found out that I was on a bed, not the floor. And the things on my arms were hands… a certain pervert's hands.

"Butch," I said in my most menacing voice I could do "Get your fricken hands off me, you damned pervert." his grip just tightened, but it didn't hurt. "You don't scare me, babe."

I growled. "Don't call me babe. Why are you in the same bed as me?" I asked. "Well," Butch started

FLASHBACK

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Kaoru!" Momoko yelled shaking her raven-haired friend's shoulders.

"Guys, we should change back." Brick said. The ruffs slammed on their watches and were back in their normal forms.

"She okay?" Akeno asked looking at the unconscious Kaoru. "Well, she's breathing at least." Momoko said "We should get her to bed.". Akira walked over to Kaoru's side "I'll carry her."

He was now holding Kaoru bridal-style "Where should I bring her?". "Down the hallway," Miyako started "There's a guest bedroom you both can sleep in."

AKIRA'S P.O.V.

As soon as I heard Miyako say that I was going to share a room with my Kaoru for the night I smirked to myself and hurried to the room. When I opened the door, it was to dark to see anything so I felt around the wall, trying not to wake her up, and turned on the light switch.

The room was painted grass green and there was two beds, One had green covers and white pillows and the other had dark green covers and black pillows. I put my hot, green-loving tomboy on the green bed and covered her. Then I went onto the bed on the other side of the room and covered my self.

KAORU'S DREAM

Kaoru walked around the cold, dead forest, trying to find an escape. Just then, pitch-black hands shot out of the ground and tried to grab her. "KAORU!" a familiar voice yelled as something pulled her off the ground and into a nearby tree.

Kaoru opened her eyes only to see Butch holding onto her tightly. "B-butch?" Kaoru stammered with her cheeks bright pink. "It's alright, I'm here." He said leaning towards her. Butch kissed Kaoru, and she didn't fight back or anything.

THREE SECONDS EARLIER

AKIRA'S P.O.V.

I turned over in my bed to face Kaoru's bed when I heard her call my name. I quickly uncovered myself and went over to her bed and climbed in. Then I whispered in her ear "It's alright, I'm here"

PRESENT

KAORUL P.O.V.

All I could do was just lay there next to the perverted RowdyRuff. This is all a dream… Yeah, that's it, I'm asleep. No way the ruffs could be back, we haven't seen them in three years. And the ruffs should be fourteen now, not sixteen. But, when Akira, Akeno, and Akio transformed, they yelled the ruff's names and they looked exactly like the ruffs but older.

No! Don't think that! They disappeared years ago! Just go back to sleep.

"This is all a dream."

"Whatever you say, sexy."

"Damn."

END. Again, sorry everyone! I've been having brain-farts and writer's block a lot lately. Now everyone remember, I'LL ALWAYS EXCEPT IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS IF I CAN FIT THEM IN!

Oh, and I think I'll post my own PPGZ+RRBZ vamp fic soon. I'll call it 'White hearts with dark auras' sounds cool right? Review and follow! C ya all latr!


	10. Ch 10: rained out part four

Chap 10! Double digits baby! Thanks again to all the reviews and to my new co-author StarRainer101! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me to see all the reviews from all you guys! K disclaimer time, do we even need to add this? The site's called 'Fanfiction' not '"!

Disclaimer: if I owned powerpuff girls z do you think I'd be on fanfiction?

AFTER AKIRA RAN OFF

MOMOKO'S P.O.V.

I guess Butch was happy for once. I know that he likes Kaoru and Kaoru secretly likes him back! "Momoko?" Miyako said, it sounded almost like she was asking if I was still here.

"Hmm? What Miyako?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No, sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I'm going to share a room with Akio for the night, and you're going to…"

"Going to what?"

"Share a room with Akeno."

I slowly walked towards the room with Brick- I mean Akeno, walking about a foot ahead of me. "Something wrong, Momoko?" he asked looking back at me. I think he had just blushed because his cheaks were a very faint pink. "Oh, nothing, Akeno" I said

As soon as we reached the room, Akeno opened the door then turned on the light and I looked inside

The walls were painted red and the floor-boards (you know the boards that are the lowest on the walls and are touching the floor) were painted a shade of brick. There was two beds in the room. One had red covers with pink hearts and red pillows while the other had dark red covers with black on the other side and brick red pillows.

I went over to the bed with the hearts and covered up. Before I fell asleep, I took one last look at Brick. He was taking his shirt off, then his hat, before he went into the bed and covered up. I think my face was as bright as a tomato after that. Brick quick glanced at me, so I turned over as fast as I could. At this point my face could pass as a tomato painted red and my heartbeat could pass as a recording of a drum put on fast-forward.

AKIRA'S P.O.V.

The next morning I was with Boomer eating breakfast in the kitchen, which was calm. Until I heard-

BOOM CRASH BAM "OW SON O-F AAAA B-BITCH"

"Mmh wwwaaa wussss taatt?" I asked, though I couldn't speak much with a damn full mouth of cereal (which I couldn't even swallow -_-')

"Uhh, Brick, can you please eat uhhh, umm" Boom was sweating and looking nervous for a sudden. Then after a while, when Boomer was done with his whole 'uhhhh' thing, he finally said, "can you please e-eat like a g-gentleman for o-once? You look like a c-cow"

Then I spit my mouth full of cereal at boomer, unfortunately he moved

"Is that gentle enough for you, Mr. Bubbles?" then I smirked until I saw Kaoru with bruises all over her body, though the thing that was shocked me was I saw her covered with MY CHEWED UP CEREAL ON HER (plus don't forget about the milk) AND WITH A F****** BASEBALL BAT IN HER HANDS!

"Brick, YOU GOT 5 SECONDS TO RUN FOR YOUR WIMPY LIFE!"

I jumped out of my seat and started running up the stairs to find a hole at the bottom of one of the stairs (I guess she fell through it -_-') so I jumped over that gigantic hole and ran up the stairs and opened the bathroom door then locked it behind me so I could hide there. But when I turned around, I saw Momoko. Nude. AGAIN (I hope she's not mad at me! =[)

Then something like a whimpering woke me up, AT 3 IN THE MORNING. Mmmh so that was a dream. Then I looked over to Momoko and saw her sleeping, though she was the one that woke me up. Even so, she is kind of cute when she's sleeping ≧◡≦. Mmmh but I wonder why Momoko is whimpering, so I just got over into her bed and cuddled with her. Then I noticed she just seemed to be cold.

I looked down, somehow she had kicked the blanket clear off the bed. I got back up, grabbed the blanket (how can someone love hearts this much? -_-'), then lay back down and covered us up with it before I drifted off to sleep.

Okay, end of chap 10. Star came up with the second half while I wrote the first half and added stuff to her half. Hope you liked this chap everyone. Don't forget I LOVE READING YOU GUY'S REVIEWS AND CHAP IDEAS! Review, follow, read, whatever! C ya all latr!


End file.
